fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Trials
The Tempest Trials ( , lit. Series of Battles of the Chaos of War) is a battle feature in Fire Emblem Heroes. The Events that are currently happening, are upcoming, or has already past are: *'Dark Clouds over Awakening' ( , lit. Dark Clouds Covering Awakening) *'Resonating Fangs' ( , lit. Echoing Twin Fangs) *'Reunited At Last' ( , lit. Fulfilled Reunion) *'Moment of Fate' ( ) *'Genealogy of Light' ( ) *'Less Than Heroic' ( , lit. Even Without A Hero) *'A Gift of Peace' ( , lit. Delivering Love and Peace) *'Breath of Destiny' ( ) *'Invisible Ties' ( , lit. Fate? Or Bonds?) There are a shorter version of the Tempest Trials called the Tempest Trials Mini ( , lit. Series of Battles of the Chaos of War Mini) that last for only one week instead of two like with the normal Tempest Trials. The Events for this feature that are currently happening, or has already past are: *'To Die On The Battlefield' ( , lit. The Place To Die is, The Battlefield) *'Stepping into the New Year' ( , lit. Those Who Open up a New Year) *'Shrouded by the Storm' ( , lit. I Believe You) The new version of the Tempest Trials have been updated to Tempest Trials+ (戦渦の連戦+, Senka no Rensen+ lit. Series of Battles of the Chaos of War+) that last for 10 days instead of two weeks like with the normal Tempest Trials. The list of rewards remain the same from the Tempest Trials Mini. The Events for this feature that are currently happening, or has already past are: * Thunder's Fist ( , lit. Thunder God's Right Hand) * Loki's Flames ( , lit. Loki of the Fire Country) * Feud of the Fangs ( , lit. Four-Fanged Feud) * Sweet Dreams ( , lit. Good Night, Good Dreams) * Chaos Named ( , lit. My Name is Chaos) * Doorway to Destiny ( ) * Familiar Faces ( ) * Before We Met... ( , lit. Before You meet You) * Life Is But Fleeting ( , lit. The Life of a Blink) * An Alliance of Princesses ( , lit. If Three Princesses) * Heating Things Up ( , lit. At the End of the Hot-Spring's Tour) * Greil's Request ( , lit. Mercenary) * To Defy the Gods ( , lit. Nothing Wrong with God) * Taste of Spring ( , lit. Spring, lovely) * Heating Things Up * Greil's Request * To Defy the Gods * Taste of Spring * The Holy Guard * A Promise of Joy * Lessons Learned * A Hero's Mettle * Till Song's End * A Child's Wish * Sands of Time * For a Smile * Mid-fest Digest * Mirage Vortex * Romance Whirlwind (愛の祭は大騒ぎ) Overview Similar to the Voting Gauntlet, the Tempest Trials are a non-permanent game mode. Players are tasked with clearing up to three-to-seven series of battles on various difficulties in order to earn points. These battles are continuous, thus once a map has been cleared, the next map immediately starts. Player's Heroes do not recover health between maps. If a player's Heroes falls, that unit is no longer usable for the rest of the trial, but is not permanently removed from the player's roster. If an entire player's team falls or the player surrenders, they are allowed to retry the same map but with a completely new team. The Enemy Team will also lose a percentage of their health. Players are allowed to play with a two to four (depending on difficulty and number of maps) different teams through a Trial run. Once the last team falls, the Trial immediately ends. Tempest Trials last two weeks, Mini-Tempest Trials last one week, and Tempest Trials+ last 10 days. Scoring Players are graded based on the difficulty of the maps and the number of maps that are cleared on each difficulty, with higher difficulties and more maps giving more points. Players are allowed to surrender at any point without affecting the final score, but still factoring in the circumstances of the player's team when doing so. For example, surrendering when only two units are alive still counts the two fallen units towards the player's Survival score. If all maps in the Trials are cleared, players are given more points based on the cumulative turns taken and how many units lost to clear all of the maps. Should the player fail to clear the entire Trial with the allotted team amounts or completely surrender, the player is given a reduced score factored by the number of maps cleared and how many units on the last attempted were slain. Like the Arena Duels, eight units are highlighted during the event. Using these units on any team will give bonus points for the player, even if they surrender and do not clear the map. In the initial Tempest Trials and Tempest Trial Minis, four of the Heroes will give the player a 40% point bonus and the other four will give the player a 20% point bonus. As of Version 2.4.0 all highlighted heroes grant a 40% point bonus when used. Using multiple Highlighted Heroes do not affect the final score and the highest bonus takes prescience. So long as a Highlighted unit has been used during the duration of the trial, the player receives the multiplier even if that unit falls in battle or the final team does not have any Highlighted hero on it. In addition, any highlighted Hero used receives 10 HP and 4 ATK/SPD/DEF/RES added to their base stat totals and will earn double EXP and SP during the event. Rewards Players earn rewards once certain scores have been reached and are immediately rewarded after the results screen. Rewards include Shards/Crystals, Hero Feather, Orbs, and Blessings. Each Tempest Trial also rewards the player with an exclusive Heroes and new Sacred Seals. At the end of the Tempest Trial period, player's cumulative score is compared to all other player's score during the event and ranked. Player's earn Hero Feather's based on their ending rank. Tempest Trials rewards end once the player has earned a score of 99,999, however they are allowed to continue to earn points for the sake of rank past 100,000 The following is the current general rewards for Tempest Trial scores. Past Tempest Trials may have had different score rewards. Score Rewards Recent Tempest Trial Past Tempest Trials Recent Mini Tempest Trial Past Tempest Trial Minis Recent Tempest Trial+ Past Tempest Trials+ Romance Whirlwind }} Trivia * The maps from each Tempest Trial before the final map came from the previous chapters and paralogues: ** Dark Clouds over Awakening - Chapter 4 and Chapter 8 ** Resonating Fangs - Paralogue 5 and Chapter 11 (Maps 1, 2 and 4) ** Reunited at Last - Chapter 12 (Maps 1-3 and 5) and Chapter 9 (Maps 1-3 and 5) ** To Die on the Battlefield - Paralogue 3 and Chapter 7 (Maps 1, 2, 4, and 5) ** Moment of Fate - Paralogue 2 (Map 1), Chapter 10 (Maps 2 and 5), and Chapter 13 (Maps 1, 2, 4, and 5) ** Genealogy of Light - Paralogue 1, Paralogue 2 (Maps 2 and 3), and Paralogue 13 ** Less than Heroic - Chapter 3 (Maps 1 and 5), Chapter 7 (Maps 4 and 5), and Paralogue 11 ** A Gift of Peace - Paralogue 4 and Paralogue 6 ** Stepping into the New Year - Paralogue 8 (Maps 1 and 3), Paralogue 9 (Map 2), and Chapter 2 ** Shrouded by the Storm - Book II Chapter 1 (Maps 1-4) and Book II Chapter 2 (Maps 1-4) ** Breath of Destiny - Paralogue 14 and Chapter 3 (Maps 2, 3, and 4) ** Invisible Ties - Chapter 4 and Book II Chapter 3 (Maps 1-3) ** Thunder's Fist - Paralogue 2 (Maps 2 and 3), Paralogue 13, and the final map of the Genealogy of Light Tempest Trial. ** Loki's Flames - Book II Chapter 3 (Maps 1-3) and Book II Chapter 4 (Maps 1-4) ** Feud of the Fangs - Paralogue 3 and Paralogue 18 ** Sweet Dreams - Chapter 4 and Book II Chapter 5 ** Chaos Named - The final maps from the past Tempest Trials: Dark Clouds over Awakening, Resonating Fangs, Reunited at Last, To Die on the Battlefield, Moment of Fate, Genealogy of Light, Less Than Heroic, & A Gift of Peace ** Doorway to Destiny - Book II Chapter 7 (Maps 1-4) and Book II Chapter 9 (Maps 1, 2, and 4) ** Familiar Faces - Book II Chapter 6 (Maps 1, 2, and 4) and Book II Chapter 11 (Maps 1, 3, 4, and 5) ** Before We Met... - Book II Chapter 2 (Maps 1-4) and Book II Chapter 8 (Maps 1, 2, 4, and 5) ** Life Is But Fleeting - Chapter 3 (Maps 2-4) and Paralogue 16 ** An Alliance of Princesses - Book II Chapter 5 (Maps 1, 4, and 5) and Paralogue 17 * Aside from "Less Than Heroic", “Shrouded by the Storm”, "Loki's Flames", "Sweet Dreams", and "An Alliance of Princesses", the layout of the final map of each Trial resembles a chapter in the series: ** Dark Clouds over Awakening - Chapter 23 from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Resonating Fangs - Berkut's Final Battle map from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Reunited at Last - Thabes Labyrinth final floor map from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** To Die on the Battlefield - Dragon's Gate from the Final Chapter Part 1 of ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade''.'' ** Moment of Fate - Black Knight's Throne Room map from Chapter 27 Part 2 of [[Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance|''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance]]. ** Genealogy of Light - Velthomer Castle from Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ** A Gift of Peace - Chapter 6 from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Stepping into the New Year - Endgame from Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. ** Breath of Destiny - Chapter 8 from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. ** Invisible Ties - Endgame from ''Fire Emblem Awakening''. ** Thunder's Fist - Chapter 22 from ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776''. ** Feud of the Fangs - Final Chapter Part 2 from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. ** Chaos Named - Chapter 5 (Pre-ruins) from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Doorway to Destiny - Prologue (Chalphy Castle) from ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War''. ** Familiar Faces - Chapter 6 from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Before We Met... - Chapter 26 from Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation. ** Life Is But Fleeting - Chapter 14 from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. * Aside from ”Shrouded by the Storm”, "Breath of Destiny", "Loki's Flames", and "An Alliance of Princesses", the music playing in the final map of each Trial comes from a previous game in the series. ** Dark Clouds over Awakening - "Chaos (Ablaze)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Resonating Fangs - "The Sacrifice and the Saint" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Reunited at Last - "Twilight of the Gods" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** To Die on the Battlefield - "Friendship and Adventure" from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. ** Moment of Fate - "The Black Knight" from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ** Genealogy of Light - "The Final Holy War" from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ** Less Than Heroic - "His Father's Son" from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ** A Gift of Peace - “Conquest (Ablaze)” from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Stepping into the New Year - "End of All (Land)" from Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. ** Invisible Ties - “Id (Purpose)” from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Thunder's Fist - "Leif's Army, Seeking Victory ~ Advance B" from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. ** Feud of the Fangs - "Dragon's Gate II" from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. ** Sweet Dreams - "Main Theme (Summer) (No Vocals)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Chaos Named - "Main Theme (Spa) (No Vocals)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Doorway to Destiny - "Doors of Destiny" from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. ** Familiar Faces - "Storm Clouds (Ablaze)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Before We Met... - "Sea of Aspiration (Flow)" from Fire Emblem Fates. ** Life Is But Fleeting - "Winning Road - Roy's Hope" from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Category:Terms Category:Game Mechanics